Tree
Trees are a kind of natural resource. They can be cut to receive wood. When fully cut down in home areas, they leave behind a treasure chest. Trees that yield more than your total energy needs to be milled through a Sawmill. You can then stop it after it's low enough to harvest in which you can then cut using energy to get random Collections or leave until it's depleted. They change appearance when being harvested, showing cuts (except for old trees like deadwood). Some change their appearance with the season, e.g. by being snow-covered. Just like Grass and Weed, after some time trees will start to reappear and grow on your estate/camp. The trees in this article are the "regular" trees. There are more kinds of trees that also give other resources or have other differences, which therefore have their own articles. Those are: Cedar, Hawthorn. Overview Broad-leaved trees File:Resource-Rowan17.png|'Rowan' 17pcs File:Resource-Rowan18.png|'Small Rowan' (formerly Oh Rowan Mine) 18pcs File:Res willow 1.png|'Willow' 22pcs File:Res maple 1.png|'Lesser Maple' 25pcs File:Res maple 2.png|'Maple' 55pcs File:Res deadwood 1.png|'Deadwood' 33pcs File:Res oak.png|'Oak' 90pcs File:Res ash 1.png|'Ash' 115pcs File:Res linden 1.png|'Linden' 31pcs File:Res linden 2.png|'Linden' 78pcs File:Res linden 3.png|'Linden' 35pcs File:Res marsh linden 1.png|'Marsh Linden' 38pcs File:Res marsh linden 2.png|'Marsh Linden' 86pcs File:Res birch red 1.png|link=|'Birch' 25pcs File:Res birch red 2.png|link=|'Birch' 25pcs File:Res birch red 3.png|link=|'Birch' 30pcs File:Res birch red 4.png|link=|'Birch' 45pcs File:Res mellow tree 1.png|'Mellow tree' 12pcs File:Res mellow tree 2.png|'Mellow tree' 19pcs File:Res mellow tree 3.png|'Mellow tree' 40pcs File:Res mellow tree 4.png|'Mellow tree' 25pcs File:Res mellow tree 5.png|'Mellow tree' 40pcs File:Res mellow tree 6.png|'Mellow tree' 45pcs File:Res mellow tree 7.png|'Mellow tree' 65pcs File:Res mellow tree 8 blue.png|'Mellow tree' 22pcs File:Res mellow tree 8 purple.png|'Mellow tree' 22pcs File:Res mellow tree 8 yellow.png|'Mellow tree' 22pcs File:Res mellow tree 8 pink.png|'Mellow tree' 22pcs File:Res orange tree autumn.png|'Orange Tree' 50pcs File:Res red tree autumn.png|'Red Tree' 50pcs File:Res pink tree 1.png|'Pink tree' 25pcs File:Res purple tree 1.png|'Purple tree' 25pcs File:Res purple tree 2.png|'Purple tree' 40pcs File:Res orange tree round.png|'Orange Tree' 20pcs File:Res tree flowery 1.png|'Tree' 35pcs File:Res tree flowery 2.png|'Tree' 49pcs Pinales File:Resource-Small fir.png|link=|'Small Fir' 5, 8pcs File:Resource-Pine19.png|link=|'Pine' 19pcs File:Resource-Fir.png|link=|'Fir' (in ru original: genus Picea=spruce) 40pcs File:Resource-Pine 1.png|link=|'Pine' 36pcs File:Resource-Pine 2.png|link=|'Pine' 40pcs File:Resource-Pine 3.png|link=|'Pine' 46pcs File:Res snow-covered fir 1.png|link=|'Snow-covered fir' 17pcs File:Res snow-covered fir 2.png|link=|'Snow-covered fir' 35pcs File:Res snow-covered fir 3.png|link=|'Snow-covered fir' 75pcs File:Res snow-covered pine 1.png|link=|'Snow-covered pine' 35pcs File:Res snow-covered pine 2.png|link=|'Snow-covered pine' 40pcs File:Res snow-covered pine 3.png|link=|'Snow-covered pine' 65pcs File:Res snow-covered pine 4.png|link=|'Snow-covered pine' 75pcs Other File:Res palm.png|'Palm' 35pcs Trees with regular different content: File:Res hawthorn 1.png|link=|'Hawthorn' 23pcs File:Resource-Cedar25.png|link=|'Cedarling' 25pcs File:Resource-Cedar42.png|link=|'Cedar' 42pcs File:Resource-Cedar75.png|link=|'Cedar' 75pcs Extracted from the resource: Per click: *1 Wood * *0-1 Leaf Collection items *Sometimes trees have other contents in temporary events or locations; see those events or relevant articles for that. In expedition locations, trees yield travel finds: Find-Logs 1.png|'Log' Find-Logs 2.png|'Logs' Find-Logs 3.png|'Logs' File:Find-Birch logs 1.png|'Birch Log' File:Find-Birch logs 2.png|'Birch Log' File:Find-Birch logs 3.png|'Birch Log' Small treasure chest: Small Fir, Pine: * * * *2-3 Items (Hammer, Canvas, Comb, Spindle, Nails, File, Pipe, ...) *2 Collection items (Makeup, Horse) Medium treasure chest: Fir * * * *4-?5 Items (Canvas, Comb, Nails, ...) *4 Collection items (Girly, Horse) Big treasure chest: * * * *... Quests using the resource: Lady quests: *... Knight quests: *Grass and Rumor: cut 3 Notes Category:Resources